The success of high throughput testing of materials to identify composition and/or other properties of the materials is partially dependent on the reliability of the testing equipment, and the efficiency of the methods performed. Inherent limitations of the equipment used can directly limit the ability to explore a wide variety of materials. For example, the accuracy of some testing processes depends on the ability to accurately measure the amount of gas sorbed or released by the test material, as well as the type of gases sorbed when a multi-component test gas is used.
Gas sorption measurements are used for the testing of a material's ability to absorb/adsorb and reversibly desorb a gas. Common uses of such measurements are to determine the ability of a material to store hydrogen, carbon dioxide, nitrogen, or other gases. Traditional discovery techniques involve the sequential testing of materials, which is an inefficient and slow process. When using a multiple component gas, it is highly desirable to measure both the amount of gas taken up by the material as well as which gas was sorbed.